ABSTRACT This is a third competing renewal of the Clinical and Translational Cancer Control Research Training Program (CCRTP) R25T, transitioning into the T32 mechanism, led by Gary Morrow, PhD, MS, and Michelle Janelsins, PhD, MPH, of the University of Rochester (UR). The primary aim of the 2- to 3-year CCRTP is to provide MD and PhD trainees with the tools and experiences necessary to establish careers as outstanding independent investigators in cancer control research. This program fills an unmet need to train the next generation of cancer control investigators. As improvements in cancer treatments increase survival rates, there are 20 million cancer survivors and counting; these survivors continue to experience ongoing side effects that negatively impact quality of life. Thus, there is a greater need to better understand the numerous debilitating side effects of cancer treatment and develop interventions. The program combines didactic and ?hands-on? research training activities. Dr. Janelsins, a former graduate of the CCRTP, formally joined Dr. Morrow as MPI in 2018 to enhance the translational science component of the CCRTP, providing synergy with Dr. Morrow?s expertise in clinical trials. For example, a number of recent trainees have focused on biologic mechanisms of intervention effects to alleviate side effects, or understanding biologic, medical, and psychologic risk factors for those who may develop side effects. Dr. Morrow and Dr. Janelsins are joined by 21 multidisciplinary, outstanding, experienced R01- funded mentors and 3 junior mentors with NCI K Awards from 12 academic departments, and exceptional infrastructure support from the NCI-funded Community Oncology Research Program (NCORP) Research Base, the UR Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI), among others, as well as unparalleled institutional support from which to draw upon expertise to conduct and publish independent analyses and develop their own independent clinical and translational research projects. These research experiences are complemented by completion of a Master of Science (MS or MPH) degree focused in clinical investigation, epidemiology, translational research, health services, or data science. For our last 5 classes, 82 applicants (50 males/32 females, 18 MD/63 PhD, 8 minority) have been evaluated; 27 were invited for on-site interviews and 15 of the 16 who were offered positions accepted, including 5 minority applicants. They have produced 145 unique manuscripts, obtained several outstanding research awards, and earned $4.1 million in research funding. To date, 29 of the 31 trainees who have completed the program (last 15 years) have obtained tenure-track academic positions, and achieved a total of $63 million in independent funding, including 25 R-grants. Throughout our history, we have recruited approximately 50% women and 30% minority trainees. A majority (94%) of our trainees are still in academic cancer research-focused careers at Assistant (15), Associate (11), and Full (3) Professor level; some have also become leaders or directors of major programs within cancer centers. Our next renewal will continue to build upon this momentum of success.